1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a robot cleaner system including a robot cleaner and a docking station.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “robot cleaner” refers to a device to perform a cleaning operation such as to suck dust, foreign matter or the like from a floor while traveling in a working area having a predetermined range without user manipulation. The robot cleaner measures distances to obstacles such as furniture, office supplies or walls located within the working area using a sensor or a camera, and performs a predetermined operation using the measured information while traveling without collision with the obstacles.
The robot cleaner automatically cleans while autonomously moving in an area to be cleaned and then moves to a docking station in order to charge a battery of the robot cleaner or to allow for disposal of dust contained in the robot cleaner.